


Simon the disaster gay

by mrvls



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 4 + 1 things, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i'm bad at tagging i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvls/pseuds/mrvls
Summary: 4 times Simon crushes and the 1 time he actually falls in love





	Simon the disaster gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever pls handle with care anyways has this been done ???? idk i think it has, thats probably where I got the inspiration from also if it has then credit goes to that person for the idea, if I find ur fic I'll link it ~~~ I should be doing school work but instead I wrote this trainwreck anyways this took less than a couple of hours to write and its 3:56am but I rewatched the film yesterday and I fell in love with it all over again also there's probably typos in here sorry in advance

1.

Simon realised that he was gay after he had the same reaccuring dream about Daniel Radcliffe for the seventh time in a month. At first he thought it was because he had watched all of the Harry Potter movies one after the other, but came to the relisation that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't about Harry Potter at all, it was about the man who plays the character. As a 12 year old, Simon was too scared to address the matter but looking back on it now, it does make sense that he is gay when he was the only boy in his class that preffered Harry Potter over Hermione Granger.

Obviously, at the time he didn't say or do anything about it because he was still unsure. He also knew that even at the young age of 12, people would treat him differently, he would rather have things stay exactly the same. Now he just finds it funny that Daniel Radcliffe, of all people, put Simon through his sexual awakening and was the first ever crush he had.

2.

Simon actually didn't know his name, he just knew that he was cute. He first saw him while he was getting ready to go to school one morning and happened to look out his window and across the street to see him standing there. Simon thought it was kind of ridiculous, to have a crush on someone he doesn't actually know, but screw it, today was going to be the day that he was going to talk to him.

He quickly left the house after taking one bite out of his breakfast, stopped infront of his car and shouted "Hi, I'm Simon, I live right here". The leaf blower that the man was carrying was really loud making it almost difficult for the man to notice that someone was trying to talk to him. "I like your boots", he blushed right after he said it, man what was he thinking? And why is he so bad at this? Instead of waiting for a reply he got in his car and slammed his head down onto the steering wheel.

3.

Simon's crush on Cal Price was pretty obvious, maybe he wasn't out of the closet yet but Abby knew something was going on when she caught Simon looking at Cal for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes.

"Simon" she said, "are you okay?". Simon quickly removed his eyes from Cal and looked at his friend, "Yeah, why?". She rolled her eyes and told him that she noticed him staring at Cal, who was currently sitting at the piano going through the setlist for 'Oliver'. Simon was caught off guard, and actually didn't realise that he was staring until Cal looked up and smiled at Simon. He quickly broke eye contact and blushed, refusing to look at Abby who had a knowing smile on her face.

Later that day, when Simon was finally home from school and sitting infront of his laptop, he came to the conclusion that shit, he had a crush on Cal Price, and proceeded to think about his bright blue eyes and his shy smile for the next thirty minutes.

4.

This was basically routine for Simon now, he thought to himself, crushing on the straight guys every time. In Simon's defence, he actually did think that Lyle was into him. Maybe it was because he remembered Simon's face even when Simon didn't recognise his, or maybe it was because he kept shooting Simon small smiles everytime he looked up from where he was taking their orders. You couldn't blame him for being hopeful.

It was only when Simon saw him at the homecoming game a few days later, when Lyle asked him what the deal with Abby Suso was because 'a guy can never be just friends with a girl that hot', he quickly got over his crush on him. Maybe he was destined to be single for the rest of his life, Simon sighed.

+1.

Cute Bram Greenfeld is what Simon called him in his head. He of course would never say that out loud to anyone, if he did he would probably never be able to get over the humiliation. Simon definitely did _NOT_ want to have a crush on another straight guy. It's not that he thought there was no way Bram could be gay, because straight shouldn't be the default, but it's a given with the luck, or the lack of it, that Simon has.

It isn't until he starts emailing someone that goes by the name of 'Blue' that he thinks that he'll be able to get over his stupid crush on Bram, but every email that he sends and every email that Blue sends back, he's starting to find similarities between both of them.

And then one day, Simon's whole world stops. His emails to Blue were leaked by Martin fucking Addison of all people, and Blue had blocked his email. Days went by, and eventually weeks until Simon decided to take a chance and post on Creeksecrets that he deserves a happy ending, that they deserve a happy ending, and that he will be on the ferris wheel waiting for him. It isn't until he's on the ferris wheel, his friends cheering for him, that he thinks maybe Blue won't show, and then to Simon's (and everyone else's) surprise, cute Bram Greenfeld steps up and asks if he can sit next to him.

He realised that this time he could fall in love, and he was already half way there.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to end this, it literally took a whole two hours just to think about an ending n I realised I'll go with the actual ending bc its cute also i'm not creative enough for this also fuck Martin amirite x


End file.
